Les oiseaux moqueurs ne chantent pas en hiver
by Eldewind Dolly
Summary: Alors que l'Irlande est frappée de son plus rude hiver, Artemis Ier disparait avec toute sa fortune à la suite d'un braquage raté, et son fils doit le retrouver à tout prix. Le poids d'un génocide sur les épaules, Holly est envoyée dans une dangereuse mission de surface qui la conduira à un trafic de drogue et à une pixie qu'elle connait trop bien... et si tout était lié ?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : **  
**L'univers d'_Artemis Fowl _appartient à Eoin Colfer. Cette fanfic m'a été inspirée du film _Winter's Bone_ de Debra Grank. Le titre de la fanfic fait référence au titre anglais de _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur _(''Mockinbird Don't Sing'')d'Harper Lee.**

**CETTE FANFICTION NE CONTIENT PAS ET NE CONTIENDRA PAS DE A/H ! Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir x) **

**J'ajoute que les événements de cette fanfiction se passent neuf ans après le tome 4 "Opération Opale" et que les tomes 5, 6, 7 et 8 ne sont pas pris en compte.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Les oiseaux moqueurs ne chantent pas en hiver  
**__**  
**_**Prologue**

* * *

**EXTRAIT DE LA BIOGRAPHIE ''_ARTEMIS FOWL, HISTOIRE D'UN GENIE _'', DU DOCTEUR J. ARGON**

Artemis Fowl II accomplit le coup le plus brillant de sa carrière d'adolescent quand, âgé de quatorze ans, il vainquit Opale Koboi, la pixie démente, et l'arrêta dans sa vengeance aveugle et sanglante et dans sa quête de n'être rien de moins que la reine de l'univers.  
Après avoir échappé à une horde de trolls enragés et retrouvé sa mémoire – profondément effacée par les technologies du centaure Foaly –, il parvint à faire s'écrouler tous les plans d'Opale. Comment ? En lui volant des truffes au chocolat.

Mais si ce fut certainement la plus éclatante victoire de sa jeunesse, ce fut aussi la dernière.

Une fois Opale Koboi stoppée dans ses plans machiavéliques par Artemis Fowl II et son amie elfe Holly Short, tout semblait indiquer que le monde féerique ne courerait plus jamais le moindre risque de s'effondrer, et le Grand Conseil tenait à s'en assurer en éloignant le plus possible la menace d'Artemis Fowl II qui, selon leurs dires, « attire les ennuis comme tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin (voire de _très_ loin) à de la nourriture attire les nains ».

C'est ainsi que, alors qu'Opale Koboi, la pixie psychotique et la fée la plus dangereuse du monde, est enfermée dans la cellule la plus gardée et sécurisée de la prison d'Atlantis, Artemis Fowl II, forcé par le Commandant Ark Sool, leader des forces armées des FAR, signe une déclaration stipulant qu'il n'essayera plus jamais d'entrer en contact avec les fées et risquera une peine de prison de sept ans en cas de non-respect de cette ''promesse''.

« _Enfin,_ dit Ark Sool lors d'une interview, _cette paix éternelle dont nous avons toujours rêvé est arrivée. _»

D'Arvit, si seulement ç'avait été vrai. Mais c'était sans compter les gobelins.

Quand leur maîtresse adorée fut jetée en prison, les membres du B'wa Kell devinrent enragés. Les attaques à la bombe terroristes se multiplièrent partout à Haven, et les forces de police, submergées, se révélèrent vite incapables de les arrêter et de surveiller les conduits vers la surface dans le même temps. En deux mois, plus de trois mille fées s'échappèrent d'Haven Ville en empruntant des conduits abandonnés. Les trois-quarts d'entre elles n'arrivèrent jamais à destination. En fait, pour le dire en quelques mots : c'était le chaos absolu.

Mais c'était loin d'être le pire.

Les quelques fées qui étaient parvenues à la surface et n'avaient pas été arrêtées par les FAR n'étaient pas les plus sages. Entre autre, elles créent un réseau de trafic de produits plus ou moins illicites avec les humains, menaçant la paix fragile si chère à Ark Sool.

Et, une fois encore, seules deux personnes étaient capables de sauver le monde.


	2. Chapter 1 - Prelude

**Chapitre 1  
''**_**Prelude**__**,,**_

* * *

**DUBLIN, IRLANDE**

Cependant, pour le moment, Artemis avait bien d'autres préoccupations en tête que celle de sauver le monde, et ce n'est que par un pur hasard qu'il s'y retrouvera forcé. Pour l'instant, la simple idée d'avoir à sauver le monde de la catastrophe le ferait fuir, les problèmes lui tombant actuellement dessus depuis quelques jours lui suffisant très largement. À commencer déjà par ce froid inhumain qui sévissait depuis deux mois.

-Vous ne pourriez pas monter un peu le chauffage ? demanda-t-il à son chauffeur.  
-Désolé, m'sieur, on est déjà au maximum, répondit ce dernier.

Artemis se renfrogna encore plus, si toutefois c'était possible.

-Dans ce cas ayez au moins l'obligeance de changer de station. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir un suicide auditif à cause de cette musique abjecte.

Le chauffeur, en grommelant, tourna la molette de l'autoradio, coupant Lady Gaga en plein milieu d'une phrase. Après quelques bourdonnements alors qu'il cherchait une autre station, la _Suite pour violoncelle n°1_ de Bach succéda à _Bad Romance_. Artemis s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans la banquette arrière du taxi et frotta les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, tout en regardant Dublin enneigé à travers la vitre sale. « L'hiver le plus rude jamais connu en Irlande depuis soixante ans », qu'ils disaient à la météo. Comme si Artemis n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça sans qu'il lui faille en plus subir une météo sibérienne. Il soupira. S'il ne faisait pas aussi froid, il aurait pu aller au tribunal à pieds et ne pas avoir à payer un taxi. Le jeune homme lorgna d'un oeil inquiet sur le compteur. C'était étrange d'avoir à surveiller ses dépenses, lui qui avait grandi milliardaire. Il se remémora amèrement l'époque où, son père ayant disparu et avec lui bien la moitié de sa fortune, l'enfant qu'il était alors s'était senti pauvre. _Pauvre_, avec plus de six millions d'euros dans le compte en banque familial ! Artemis eut un petit rire intérieur. Si seulement il pouvait disposer d'une telle somme à l'heure actuelle, il aurait bien moins de problèmes.

Mais ça n'était pas le cas. C'était même très loin de l'être, une situation désagréablement inédite pour la famille Fowl, qui, d'après les calculs d'Artemis, n'avait jamais été aussi pauvre qu'actuellement.

« Foutue crise économique_. _»

C'est ce qu'Artemis répondait quand on lui demandait ce qui était arrivé à la fortune de sa famille, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que la soudaine intrusion des Fowl dans la classe moyenne n'était pas due à la crise financière. L'humeur déjà exécrable du jeune homme ne s'arrangea guère en y repensant.

Il y avait déjà quelques temps que son père n'était plus lui-même. À commencer par l'alcool. D'ordinaire, Artemis Senior ne buvait que pendant les fêtes de Noël, et encore il ne se permettait que deux ou trois coupes de champagne. Il disait que la boisson rendait gâteux, violent, et surtout irréfléchi. Et Artemis ne pouvait que l'approuver après avoir vu le résultat quand son père avait augmenté sa consommation d'alcool à quatre packs de Guinness par jour.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le tribunal, tirant Artemis de ses rêveries. Le jeune homme se sépara à regrets de quarante euros et se tourna vers l'immense bâtisse. Le froid le dissuada de s'attarder à l'extérieur, et il gravit rapidement les marches. Une agréable vague de chaleur lui caressa le visage quand il ouvrit la porte, mais ça n'arrangea pas son humeur morose pour autant.

Il aurait dû essayer de l'en empêcher. Il n'avait absolument aucune excuse. Il avait bien vu, il était purement _impossible_ de ne pas voir qu'Artemis Senior était parti complètement ivre. S'il avait été sobre, s'il avait été dans son état normal, jamais il ne se serait fait prendre pour un braquage aussi banal que celui de la National Irish Bank. Jamais. Le jeune Fowl avait beau avoir perdu toute foi en son père au fil des ans, ce dernier avait toujours été le meilleur pour tout ce qui était dévaliser les banques, on ne pouvait pas nier ce talent-là à Artemis Ier du nom sans être d'une abjecte mauvaise foi.  
Mais voilà. Artemis Senior n'était pas dans son état normal, et il allait maintenant être jugé lors d'un procès qui allait coûter bien plus cher qu'une amende et cinq ans de prison, étant donné la haine que lui vouaient la grande majorité des membres du jury, qu'il avait tous humiliés ou volés au moins une fois.  
Il n'y avait que le juge qui aurait pu agir avec justice. Artemis Ier, malgré la horde d'ennemis qu'il s'amusait à se faire, ne s'était jamais mis le moindre juge à dos, « au cas où ». Pas folle, la guêpe. Mais son fils ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Les jurés n'allaient pas manquer cette occasion rêvée de se venger des humiliations du condamné, dussent-ils pour cela sacrifier une grosse somme d'argent afin d'avoir le juge dans leur poche.

Le procureur salua Artemis d'un air goguenard en passant devant lui, ramenant l'héritier Fowl à la réalité. Le jeune homme serra les poings et s'astreignit au calme. Ça ne serait pas rendre service à son père que de fracasser le nez de cet abruti condescendant, même si ça le démangeait.

Ce ne fut qu'en se détournant de l'abruti en question qu'Artemis remarqua les policiers.

Il y en avait toujours quelques uns sur les lieux pendant un procès, ce qui était parfaitement normal, mais là Artemis en dénombra une trentaine au bas mot. Ça devenait inquiétant. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. La surprise du jeune Fowl monta encore d'un cran quand il remarqua, parlant avec le juge, l'inspecteur anglais Justin Barre, qui l'avait aidé à sauver Butler de la mort il y a dix ans de cela. Artemis s'élança et interrompit le juge en plein milieu d'une phrase :

-Veuillez excuser mon manque de politesse, Justin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au juste ?

Le Britannique fronça les sourcils, puis il reconnut Artemis et un sourire étira ses lèvres qui disparaissaient sous une abondante moustache à rendre jaloux un morse.

-Artemis ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait une paye, dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pour répondre à ta question, continua Justin Barre, j'ai eu droit à une mutation il y a deux semaines et j'ai eu envie de m'installer en Irlande. Je ne m'imaginais pas que j'allais atterrir dans la toundra, mais bon, c'est joli quand même.  
-La mutation, d'accord, je comprends. Mais le sens de ma question, c'est plutôt qu'est que vous faites _ici_ ?

Justin fut tout à coup beaucoup moins souriant.

-Oh. C'est à cause de ton père.  
-Je m'en serais douté, rétorqua Artemis d'un ton acerbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
-Ça ne va pas te faire plaisir.

Artemis comprit aussitôt et blêmit.

-Oh non. Il ne s'est pas...  
-Il s'est évadé du centre de détention provisoire hier soir. Impossible de retrouver sa trace. Il a aussi dévalisé tous ses comptes en banque.

La dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Artemis. Incrédule, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais rapidement la colère lui fit serrer les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Voilà que, non content de dilapider la fortune familiale en alcool et en paris et de reconvertir la famille Fowl en risée de la pègre internationale, son père s'enfuyait maintenant comme un lâche en abandonnant derrière lui sa famille ! Avec le peu d'argent qu'il restait par dessus le marché !

« _Mais bon sang, qu'est devenu mon père ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?! _»

Artemis se serait cogné la tête contre les murs.

-Je vais le tuer.  
-Il faudrait déjà que tu le retrouves, soupira Barre avec empathie.  
-Mais comment il a fait pour s'échapper ?

L'inspecteur éclata d'un rire franc.

-Tu ne devineras jamais. Il a fait exploser la porte de sa cellule, puis celle de son couloir, il a profité que les incendies avaient débloqués les portes de sécurité pour aller dans la cour, il a fait sauter la porte de service et il s'est enfui.

Artemis était bouche bée.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?  
-J'aimerais bien. Quoique, quand les gardiens m'ont raconté ça, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rigolé de toute ma vie, à part peut-être quand le chihuahua de ma grand-tante a essayé de rentrer dans une boîte de tomates en conserve vide et est resté coincé dedans !  
-Mais comment il a pu se procurer des explosifs ?  
-Ah, ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Figure-toi que le centre de détention se trouve en contrebas d'une colline. Des complices lui ont envoyé la dynamite par-dessus les murs dans du papier cadeau, et il n'a eu qu'à les récupérer dans la cour !

Justin Barre faillit s'étouffer dans sa moustache tellement il riait. Artemis, lui, était incrédule.

-Mais les gardes... ? interrogea-t-il. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils n'ont rien vu !  
-Qu'ils aient vu quelque chose ou non, le fait est qu'ils n'ont pas réagi. Personnellement, je pense qu'ils se faisaient parvenir quelques petites babioles par le même chemin... Mais bon, en tout cas, ton père a maintenant disparu...  
-...En me laissant me dépatouiller tout seul avec ses problèmes, acheva Artemis d'un ton haineux. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Le juge, un rouquin de la cinquantaine au crâne dégarni qui s'était tenu en retrait de la conversation, intervint, sa perruque blanche à la main.

-Il avait déjà peu de chances de se tirer de ce procès intact, mais de s'être enfui n'a pas arrangé son cas, loin de là. Mais je suppose que vous vous doutiez déjà que votre père allait être jugé coupable, n'est-ce pas, jeune homme ?

« _Ça oui, espèce de vieux pourri corrompu ! _» pensa férocement Artemis qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. __

-Aussi, poursuivit le juge sans remarquer l'éclat haineux dans les yeux de son jeune interlocuteur, les jurés, l'avocat de votre père, le procureur et moi-même avons débattu de la sentence.  
-Est-ce qu'elle me concerne ? interrogea Artemis.  
-Seulement si votre père n'est pas retrouvé dans une semaine. Dans le cas où il le serait, il purgera une peine de prison de sept ans et devra payer une amende de quinze mille euros pour tentative de braquage à main armée de notre banque nationale, violences sur représentants de la loi, non-présentation à son procès et la foule des autres crimes qu'il a commis et que nous finiront bien par prouver qu'il a fait.  
-Et si mon père n'est pas de retour dans une semaine ? rétorqua Artemis qui redoutait – avec raison – la suite.

Le juge eut grand mal à dissimuler sa joie mauvaise.

-L'amende est élevée à un million d'euros.

Artemis s'étrangla.

-Un... un...  
-Un million.  
-Mais... ça n'est pas possible, objecta Artemis avec désespoir. Il s'est enfui avec toute notre fortune ! Comment je suis supposé payer un million d'eu...

Le temps qu'il commence à formuler sa question, Artemis devina quelle serait la réponse. Une chappe de plomb tomba sur ses épaules et la fin de sa phrase se réduit à un murmure étouffé. Derrière le juge, Artemis aperçut le procureur qui savourait le désespoir du jeune Fowl avec une délectation non dissimulée.

-Votre père, finit par dire le juge, a marqué dans sa déposition que s'il ne pouvait pas payer l'amende, il mettait sa demeure en caution.

Le manoir. Tout ce qui restait de l'empire en miettes des Fowl. Artemis n'en revenait pas que son père, malgré la dépravation dans laquelle il avait plongé, ait pu faire ça.

-Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-il. Pas possible. Pas le manoir. Il n'a pas pu faire ça. Pas question de revendre le manoir. Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
-Dans ce cas, rétorqua le juge, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher de retrouver votre chère paterne. Autrement... l'hiver n'est vraiment pas la période de l'année pour aller vivre dans la rue.

Artemis était anéanti. Il avait beau réfléchir et se creuser la tête, il ne voyait vraiment, vraiment pas comment la situation pourrait être plus catastrophique.

Et ça n'était que le début.


	3. Chapter 2 - Spellbound

**Chapitre 2**

_**''**__**Spellbound**__**,,**_

* * *

**MONT DES SOUPIRS, ATLANTIS**

À première vue, ce jour-là n'avait pas l'air différent des précédents. Morne, sinistre, interminable. Cependant, Opale Koboï, assise en tailleur sur la banquette inconfortable de sa cellule, jubilait en silence.

Neuf ans. C'était le temps, jour pour jour, qu'elle avait perdu à la prison d'Atlantis. Ç'avait été long, mais Opale n'avait pas eu le choix. Pour pouvoir disparaître en toute tranquillité, il fallait d'abord qu'elle se fasse oublier, et il n'avait pas fallu trop de neuf ans pour cela. La pixie sourit. Elle n'avait pas passé ces dernières années qu'à ruminer sa haine viscérale envers ceux qui avaient réduit son plus beau plan à sa perte, et maintenant l'attente touchait à sa fin, et dans quelques _secondes_ le plus parfait plan d'évasion jamais conçu se déclencherait. Les yeux fermés, Opale comptait.

« Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... »

Ouvrant les yeux, elle prononça le zéro à voix haute.  
Et au même moment, tous les gardes patrouillant dans la prison d'Atlantis pilèrent, les yeux écarquillés, et s'écroulèrent comme des poupées de chiffon, morts avant d'avoir heurté le sol. L'alarme incendie se déclencha et toutes les portes d'évacuation se déverrouillèrent dans un chuintement à peine perceptible à travers les exclamations stupéfaites des autres détenus et le vrombissement de la sonnerie d'alarme. Seule Opale l'entendit alors qu'elle ramassait une Omniclé flambant neuve sur feu le garde attitré de sa cellule, et un sourire mauvais, qui n'annonçait rien de bon, s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

« Bonne mort, capitaine Short... »

**HAVEN-VILLE, MONDE SOUTERRAIN**

-_Attention, derrière toi !_

Presque sans réfléchir, Holly se jeta aussitôt sur le côté. La boule de feu lui frôla la jambe et alla finir sa course par la fenêtre d'une maison abandonnée, d'où s'enfuit bientôt un rat glapissant, le derrière roussi. Les bras croisés sur sa nuque pour la protéger, Holly amortit son saut avec une roulade et se releva en souplesse, Neutrino brandi. Elle tira quelques coups de feu vers le gobelin qui avait tenté de la transformer en amas de carbone, mais ce dernier esquiva et disparut derrière un tas de gravats. Holly aurait bien voulu le poursuivre pour lui régler son compte, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle n'avait jamais le temps. Plus maintenant.

-_Ça va, Holly ? _

La fée épousseta quelques bris de verre accrochés à sa manche et se remit en marche, Neutrino à la main.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas demain la veille que je finirais en rôti.  
-_Dommage, _ironisa Foaly, _je me demande quel goût tu aurais avec du paprika._

Holly leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dissimula pas son sourire. Avec la terreur et la zizanie qui régnaient en maîtresses impitoyables sur la plus grande métropole du monde féerique, heureusement que le centaure était là pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère de temps en temps. Ceci dit, l'elfe se rappela sévèrement à l'ordre. Elle n'avait pas recousu son insigne de capitaine des FAR à son vieil uniforme pour plaisanter.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer, Foaly, je m'approche de la cible.

Un hennissement vexé lui répondit.

-_Pfff... Mais où est passé ton humour, Holly ? C'est d'être obligée d'aller sauver la peau de Sool qui te met dans cet état ?_

Holly serra les poings. Il y a quelques jours, le commandant Ark Sool avait été enlevé par les rebelles gobelins alors qu'il se rendait sur les lieux d'un attentat, et maintenant le B'wa Kell réclamait la libération d'Opale contre la vie sauve du leader des FAR. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle – et à la plupart, pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité des officiers des FAR –, le choix ne serait pas difficile, mais Trouble Kelp, promu commandant à la place de Sool, ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser liquider son prédécesseur. Mais ne pouvant pas non plus faire sortir Opale de prison, il avait fini par décider d'envoyer son meilleur agent dans une mission sauvetage afin de récupérer Sool, n'ayant pas la possibilité de dépêcher un commando de Récupération à cause des émeutes qui ne cessaient d'éclater dans le centre-ville et qu'il peinait de plus en plus à contenir. Or il n'y avait qu'un seul officier des FAR qui soit capable d'accomplir seul cette mission sans que ça ne vire complètement à la catastrophe.

Holly s'était faite prier, mais la situation était tellement critique et elle en avait tellement assez de ne pas pouvoir agir qu'elle avait fini par accepter de revenir dans les FAR, récupérant du même coup son ancien grade – et son Neutrino. Malgré tout l'elfe soupira en contournant un terrier de crapauds jureurs. Elle regrettait que sa première mission à son retour soit d'aller sauver la vie d'un gnome dont elle rêvait d'arracher la peau du crâne avec les ongles, mais Trouble ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et puis après tout, qu'importait, maintenant qu'elle avait de nouveau une arme à la main ?

-C'est bien parce que Troub... le Commandant Kelp l'a demandé gentiment que j'ai accepté, finit-elle par grommeler.  
-_Ouais, ouais. Avoue surtout que tu t'ennuyais sans nous !_

Holly n'avait pas la force de nier.

-_Attention, tu entres en terrain dangereux. Je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir te suivre avec mes caméras._

Au moment où Foaly prononçait ces mots, Holly arrivait devant la grande barrière métallique électrifiée interdisant l'accès au quartier sud d'Haven-Ville. Ce quartier ouvrier et mal famé avait les immenses avantages d'être un labyrinthesque dédale de ruelles idéal pour semer des poursuivants et d'être gorgé d'accès secrets à des quartier plus cossus de la métropole ; c'est la raison pour laquelle les gobelins avaient décidé d'y établir leur base. Malheureusement pour eux, ils s'étaient séparés du premier avantage en faisant exploser à la bombe la moitié du quartier afin de se débarrasser de la populace y habitant, rasant les trois quarts des immeubles et des maisons et rendant l'horizon aussi plat et dénué de cachettes que l'océan Pacifique – et attirant du même coup l'attention sur eux. « Donne des bombes à un gobelin, ça sera toujours un gobelin », avait ricané Foaly.

Holly fit fondre le grillage électrifié avec son Neutrino et se faufila dans le trou aux bords noircis qu'elle avait créé. Face à elle, la désolation. Les habitations n'étaient plus que tas de ruines, les anciennes rues étaient encombrées de gravats. L'on n'entendait pas le moindre son. Le quartier semblait complètement abandonné, mais Holly sentait que les ruines grouillaient de gobelins qui l'observaient, attendant le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque. Malgré ses années d'expérience, elle déglutit et augmenta la puissance de tir de son Neutrino.

-_À partir de maintenant je n'ai plus de caméras sur les lieux, _grésilla la voix de Foaly dans son oreille_. Et Trouble a demandé que je coupe la communication au cas où les gobelins aient des appareils capables de détecter les ondes. Il va falloir que tu retrouves Sool toi-même. _  
-Ça marche. Si tu m'entends hurler, envoie la cavalerie.  
-_Holly..._  
-Quoi ?  
-_Sois prudente pour une fois, d'accord ? Le gobelin de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un échantillon. Ici, ils sont une bonne centaine et ils veulent tous te tuer._  
-J'adore ta manière de motiver les troupes. Tu devrais t'essayer à la psychothérapie.  
-_Holly..._  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas de zèle inutile. De toute façon, avec cette patate molle de Sool, ça ne risque pas.  
-_D'accord. Allez, bonne chance. Et surtout, reviens entière._  
-Promis.

Holly coupa la communication et un mur de silence féroce et hostile s'abattit sur elle. Holly sentait à la tension latente que les gobelins n'allaient pas tarder à frapper. Si elle voulait avoir une chance d'atteindre Sool, il allait lui falloir foncer dans le tas et bourriner en espérant ne pas se prendre une boule de feu en pleine tête. Malgré son angoisse, Holly sourit. Enfin un peu d'action, après huit ans d'inactivité passés à arroser les plantes dans son jardinet ! L'elfe, tout en songeant que sa santé mentale était manifestement dégradée, activa la fonction GPS de son casque et un plan en trois dimensions se superposa à son champ de vision, un trait rouge indiquant le chemin qu'elle devrait suivre pour atteindre Sool qu'on avait pu repérer grâce à son localisateur. Pourquoi les gobelins ne s'en étaient pas débarrassés aurait été une question préoccupante – s'ils n'étaient pas précisément des gobelins.  
Holly inspira une grande bouffée d'air, compta jusqu'à quatre et s'élança.

Aussitôt, les boules de feu se mirent à pleuvoir autour d'elle. Son champ de vision brouillé par la fumée, elle slaloma de son mieux entre les flashs blanc irradiants de chaleur qu'elle distinguait tout en tirant au hasard. Un beuglement de douleur, quelque part à sa gauche, lui indiqua qu'elle avait atteint une cible, mais cela n'eut pour seul effet que de faire redoubler d'intensité et de puissance les attaques des gobelins. Holly commençait déjà à suffoquer et transpirait à grosses gouttes sous l'effet de la chaleur. La fumée épaisse s'agglutinait dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer, un point de côté commençait à lui scier le flanc. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa meilleure volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer et continuer à courir, en suivant la ligne rouge qui se superposait au rideau de fumée noire. Soudain elle percuta un tas de gravats qui lui arrivait aux genoux et elle culbuta en avant. Sa mâchoire heurta violemment le sol et ses dents claquèrent, manquant sectionner sa langue en deux. Sa vision se brouilla encore plus si c'était possible. Holly se redressa aussi vite qu'elle put, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Un hurlement lui échappa. La boule de feu n'avait que frôlé sa main gauche, mais de grosses cloques blanches se formaient déjà sur sa peau.

« _D'Arvit, j'ai autant perdu de réflexes que ça en seulement huit ans ?_ »

Ne pouvant plus compter sur sa vision maintenant complètement obstruée par la fumée, Holly se fia à son ouïe. L'adrénaline qui décuplait ses sens lui permit de perçevoir les sifflements des boules de feu lorsqu'elles s'approchaient trop près d'elles – ce qui devenait, par chance, de plus en plus rare, car les gobelins ne voyaient pas mieux qu'elle à travers cette purée de pois – et de les éviter. Sa main gauche l'élançait horriblement et la douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut que la ligne rouge s'arrêtait et elle percuta un mur de plein fouet. La cloison trop fragile céda sous le poids de Holly qui atterrit cul par dessus tête sur un tas de vieux papier peint empestant l'humidité. Vite, elle tira de l'étui attaché à sa ceinture la dernière invention en date de Foaly, et la lança par le trou qu'elle avait créé. La grenade stroboscopique explosa, libérant un aveuglant flash de lumière blanche. Le filtre du casque de Holly l'empêcha d'être aveuglée, mais les cris des gobelins, dehors, lui confirmèrent que les reptiles n'avaient pas eu le temps de protéger leurs yeux et seraient hors de combat pour quelques minutes au moins. Bien que le temps lui fut compté, Holly s'accorda quelques secondes pour récupérer de la course, allongée sur le dos à même le sol du bunker dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Sa main gauche lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle devrait attendre d'être de retour au QG des FAR pour être soignée.

Après l'exode en masse qui avait touché Haven-Ville, les sorties à la surface s'étaient de plus en plus raréfiées, pour finir par être totalement interdites aux civils, et Holly, qui n'avait pas encore récupéré son poste aux FAR à ce moment-là, n'avait pas accompli le Rituel depuis des années. L'elfe se redressa en position assise, sa main serrée contre son coeur. Elle aurait tout donné pour rien que quelques étincelles de magie, mais l'heure n'était pas aux jérémiades. Holly se leva prudemment en époussetant son uniforme noirci et couvert de terre. En envoyant un bref message au QG des FAR pour signaler qu'elle avait retrouvé Sool et demander des renforts, elle s'aperçut avec horreur que dans le chaos son Neutrino lui avait échappé des mains.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle identifia l'odeur capiteuse qui empuantait la pièce délabrée et la flaque poisseuse dans laquelle ses pieds trempaient.

Une terreur sourde envahit Holly alors qu'elle remarquait la masse sombre qui gisait par terre. Son coeur rata un battement et elle se précipita vers le corps de Ark Sool, allongé sur le ventre à l'autre bout du bunker, pataugeant dans la mare de sang qui l'entourait. Surmontant sa répugnance, elle retourna le cadavre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et ses cheveux se hérissèrent.

Le ventre de feu le commandant des FAR était ouvert du plexus solaire au nombril, et, si bien emmêlée dans ses entrailles qu'on aurait dit un vrai organe, sommeillait une bombe dont le décompte indiquait une minute.

Holly se leva d'un bond, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rendre son déjeuner. Un ange passa. Elle avait beau être dans l'urgence, la jeune elfe restait plantée là devant le cadavre d'Ark Sool, alors que les gobelins s'agitaient dehors. Quelque chose clochait.

« _Un piège. C'était un piège. Mais comment est-ce possible, les gobelins ne sont même pas capables de compter jusqu'à cinq, comment auraient-ils pu élaborer un plan pareil ? _»

Le « bip » sonore émis par la bombe quand le décompte atteignit cinquante secondes ramena Holly à la réalité, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle plongea ses deux mains dans les viscères du gnome et en retira la bombe sanguinolente. Cette dernière consistait en une simple sphère lisse et complètement opaque, le cadran indiquant le décompte étant fixé à la surface de la boule. Holly eut beau retourner la bombe dans tous les sens pendant de précieuses secondes, elle ne voyait pas le moindre accroc, le moindre interrupteur qui lui permette d'ouvrir la bombe pour la désamorcer. Décidément, il était impossible que ce coup ait été fomenté par les gobelins. Mais alors, par qui ? Et d'ailleurs, en parlant des gobelins, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient encore à tourner autour du bunker alors que la bombe était sur le point d'exploser ?

Plus que trente secondes. Le coeur battant la chamade, Holly tournait en rond dans le bunker quand elle aperçut, par la fenêtre, l'immense entrée vers les conduits abandonnés, qui se dressait à peine quelques mètres plus loin. La fée n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, et elle jaillit de la bâtisse délabrée, la bombe serrée contre son coeur. Elle espérait que les gobelins seraient encore trop mal en point pour la voir s'enfuir, mais l'un d'eux signala la présence de l'elfe en la pointant du doigt avec un braillement furieux. Mais le temps que ses camarades réagissent, Holly était déjà loin. Alors qu'elle s'élançait comme une flèche dans le couloir aux aspects de tunnel menant au conduit E159, Holly comptait les secondes dans sa tête en priant les cieux pour que les gobelins ne la suivent pas. Le bruit de troupeau d'hippopotames au galop qu'elle entendit derrière elle à travers les battements de son coeur lui firent lâcher un juron.

« _À quoi ils jouent, bordel ? Ils veulent crever ou quoi ? _»

Quinze secondes. Le coeur sur le point d'exploser, Holly fut forcée de ralentir. Derrière elle, les gobelins se rapprochaient, et des boules de feu commençaient déjà à noircir la terre autour d'elle. Enfin, à bout de souffle, Holly arriva au bout du tunnel, débouchant sur un des immenses conduits à poussées de magma. Elle fut frappée par une énorme onde de chaleur qui faisait passer les boules de feu des gobelins pour de simples pétards mouillés du quatorze juillet. Dix secondes. Holly n'attendit pas d'avoir atteint le bord de la plateforme d'où partaient les navettes et elle jeta la bombe dans le vide. La petite sphère noire sembla s'immobiliser dans les airs pendant une seconde, avant d'entamer sa chute vers le centre de la Terre. Holly laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Déjà un ennui de moins. Elle avait bien toujours des gobelins aux trousses, mais à la réception de son message Trouble avait dû dépêcher un petit commando qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à venir à sa rescousse. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver un...

« _QUOI ?! _»

La sphère noire, maintenant recouverte d'anciens symboles runiques et entourée d'une vive aura bleue, venait de réapparaître sous le nez de la jeune elfe. Un voyant rouge s'alluma, et puis un vert. Le décompte indiquait quatre secondes.

Le sang de Holly se glaça dans ses veines. Elle pivota sur place et s'élança, fonçant droit sur les gobelins qui venaient de faire irruption dans le conduit. Ils pilèrent net en voyant leur proie courir vers eux en hurlant :

-Fuyez ! Fuyez, la bombe va exploser, fuyez, _vite !_

Hébétés, les rebelles la regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds, et se retournèrent vers ce qu'elle semblait fuir. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand ils virent la sphère, qui flottait maintenant à un bon mètre au dessus du sol, et se rapprochait placidement d'eux. Comme hypnotisés par l'aura bleutée dégagée par la bombe, les membres du B'wa Kell s'en rapprochèrent et l'encerclèrent. Holly se retourna et ralentit en voyant que les gobelins ne réagissaient pas.

-Ne restez pas ! s'égosilla-t-elle. Ça va exploser !

La bombe explosa si vite après qu'Holly eut finit sa phrase qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait fait exprès. L'onde de choc propulsa la fée tête la première contre le mur. Ses oreilles, surtout la droite, vrombissaient furieusement et elle sentit du sang poisseux couler sur sa tempe et dans ses yeux, achevant de l'aveugler. Elle glissa contre la paroi qu'elle avait heurté de plein fouet et s'écroula sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

« _Trouble va m'écorcher vive _», fut tout ce qu'Holly parvint à penser.

Et tout devint noir.


	4. Chapter 3 - Manipulation

**Chapitre 3**

_**''**__**Manipulation**__**,,**_

* * *

**JET NON IDENTIFIE, OCEAN ATLANTIQUE**

Alors qu'elle sirotait un délicieux jus d'orange sans pulpe tout en admirant, à travers la vitre du jet de luxe, l'Océan Atlantique qui défilait à toute vitesse sous ses yeux, et que le lever de soleil éclaboussait d'orangées et de vermillons le bleu profond des eaux, Opale avait du mal à croire qu'à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, elle se trouvait encore enfermée dans sa misérable cellule d'Atlantis. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres fines. Avant elle, personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'évader du Mont des Soupirs ; sans parler d'y parvenir de manière aussi spectaculaire ! Un petit gloussement échappa à la pixie. Avec sa manie de braquer des caméras sur tout ce qui bougeait – et même ce qui ne bougeait pas –, Foaly avait probablement assisté à son évasion depuis le menu. Opale aurait donné cher pour voir la tête qu'il avait dû faire en voyant tous les gardes tomber raides morts en même temps !

La pixie but une autre gorgée de jus de fruit, s'efforçant de maîtriser son excitation. Avec la diversion fournie par l'enlèvement d'Ark Sool, il était en effet fort peu probable que Foaly ait gardé un oeil sur ses caméras du Mont des Soupirs. Mais surtout, bien que cela lui fut douloureux, Opale se remémora son dernier plan de vengeance. Lui aussi avait magnifiquement commencé, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de se retrouver condamnée à la prison à perpétuité. À cause de cet épouvantail d'Artemis Fowl. Un rictus de haine et de répulsion déforma le visage d'Opale, et son verre à pied explosa sous la pression de son poing, violemment contacté à la pensée de son ennemi juré. Des bris de verre s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de la paume d'Opale et sa vieille chemise sale de prisonnière se retrouva toute trempée de jus d'orange sans pulpe, mais elle l'ignora. La pixie avait employé ses années d'enfermement à s'entraîner à résister à la douleur physique – c'est une distraction comme une autre –, parvenant au final à se labourer la chair des avant-bras avec les dents sans sourciller une seconde ; et pour ce qui était de sa tenue, il était de toute façon grand temps qu'elle se change pour quelque chose de plus seyant et de plus convenable pour une personne de sa magnificence.

-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle Koboï ?

Opale darda un regard noir sur Roparzh, le gobelin qui avait osé lui adresser la parole. Un furieuse envie de l'étrangler lui démangea les doigts, mais, au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté, elle se retint néanmoins de le rabrouer. Il allait lui falloir apprendre à se montrer un peu plus coulante avec ses sous-fifres qu'elle ne l'avait été avec les jumeaux Brill. Elle avait de toute manière été forcée de l'être avec Roparzh, dont elle n'avait pu s'assurer la fidélité avec les menaces, n'étant pas spécialement en position de force au moment où elle l'avait recruté. Et Opale se devait d'admettre que ses nouvelles méthodes avaient plutôt bien fonctionné avec le gobelin. Après tout, elle lui devait son évasion.

Pendant le bref laps de temps durant lequel elle avait été coincée avec cette abominable agricultrice qui, la prenant pour sa fille à cause d'une mauvaise manoeuvre de mesmer, la faisait travailler comme une esclave du matin au soir, Opale était parvenue à rentrer en contact avec d'anciens membres du B'wa Kell parmi les plus fanatiques et avides de nouvelle révolte – plus parce qu'ils aimaient tuer que par réelle conviction révolutionnaire. Dans cette petite poignée de gobelin, le seul à avoir répondu à son appel, envoyé grâce au dinosaure qui servait d'ordinateur à l'agricultrice psychopathe, fut Roparzh, qui n'avait jamais fait partie du B'wa Kell mais était le neveu d'un de ses leaders, le général Scalène. Le jeune gobelin n'accepta de lui venir en aide qu'après qu'elle lui eut promis une grasse récompense et la vengeance pour la mort de son oncle – Opale s'était bien sûr abstenue de préciser que c'était elle qui avait sacrifié Scalène pour le bon déroulement de son plan. La pixie en eut néanmoins pour son argent, Roparzh s'avérant un rien plus efficace que feu son oncle. Il parvint à reformer le B'wa Kell et à mener une révolte de maître - en suivant à la lettre les instructions d'Opale, il ne faut pas non plus croire aux miracles. Il réussit même à faire _comprendre_ à ses troupes – Opale elle-même n'était pas sûre d'être capable d'accomplir cet exploit – qu'elles devaient se scinder en deux groupes : un qui continuait à semer la zizanie à Haven-Ville, faisant diversion pendant que l'autre se rendait clandestinement à Atlantis pour faire s'échapper leur maîtresse à tous. L'opération en elle-même était assez simple pour le commando : introduire un gaz mortel dans les conduits d'aérations de la prison et se tenir prêt à intervenir pour récupérer Opale. Malgré tout, la préparation de l'évasion n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, déjà parce que chaque petit détail devait être minuté à la seconde près, pour que la pixie sache à quel moment commencer à retenir sa respiration pour ne pas succomber au gaz, et surtout parce que le commando était un commando de _gobelins_.

Mais Opale Koboï se trouvait maintenant libre, en sécurité et en parfaite santé dans le jet qui l'amenait vers l'Irlande, et tout allait pour le mieux. Mis à part cet abruti de Roparzh, évidemment, mais tout ne serait jamais parfait.

-Oui, merci Roparzh, je me porte à merveille, finit par répondre Opale.  
-Ah. Bon. Parce que, en fait, vous saignez.

Opale regarda son poing toujours contracté et les petits filets de sang qui coulaient entre ses doigts.

-Vous voulez pas vous guérir par la magie ou quoi ? continua le neveu de Scalène. Parce que, c'est quand même moche.  
-Oh désolée, railla Opale. Ça ne vous dégoûte pas trop, j'espère ?  
-Un petit peu, quand même, répondit étourdiment Roparzh qui n'avait pas saisi l'ironie.

Sa maîtresse leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait oublié à quel point le QI d'un gobelin était proche de celui d'un artichaud.

-De toute façon, je ne peux _pas_ me guérir par un sort de Guérison. Comme je l'ai expliqué des milliers de fois, bougre d'imbécile, en affectant mes gènes pour devenir humaine, j'ai vidé mon ADN de toute essence magique.

La langue de Roparzh fusa entre ses dents pour lécher ses yeux globuleux au regard contrarié. Opale réprima difficilement un frisson de dégoût. Roparzh ravala sa langue avec un fort bruit de succion et grogna :

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'être désabusée non plus !  
-... Vous voulez dire désobligeante ? interrogea Opale après un court silence.

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils – enfin, l'espèce de lobe écailleux au dessus de ses yeux qui tenait ce rôle.

-Parce que ça veut pas dire la même chose ?

Opale se leva d'un bond. Elle avait prévu d'attendre d'avoir rejoint sa base en Irlande pour se débarrasser de Roparzh, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter la fin du voyage avec ce clown qui lui gâchait tout le plaisir de la victoire.

-C'est sans importance, minauda-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux. Mais je ne crois pas vous avoir présenté avec votre nouveau collègue ?

Fix Vega, un jeune lutin aux cheveux rouges et ancien co-détenu d'Atlantis avec qui Opale s'était plus ou moins liée d'amitié, enclencha la fonction pilotage automatique du jet et se glissa hors du cockpit, ses ailes effleurant le chambranle de la porte avec un doux bruissement. L'espace d'une demie-seconde, le temps que le gobelin s'avance, la main tendue, les yeux du lutins croisèrent ceux d'Opale, qui hocha la tête.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ro...

La détonation du fusil à pompe coupa le gobelin en plein milieu de sa phrase. Un impressionnant geyser de sang digne d'un film de Tarantino éclaboussa le mur et la moquette blanche – Opale ayant veillé à se mettre hors de portée de la moindre gouttelette –, et Roparzh s'écroula sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, son crâne complètement défoncé émettant un bruyant « floc » en rebondissant sur le sol. Opale était aux anges. Se tournant vers le cadavre avec un grand sourire :

-Roparzh, je te présente Fix Vega. Fix Vega, voici Roparzh.

Le lutin, qui n'avait pas cillé alors même que des morceaux ensanglantés de celui qui l'avait fait sortir de prison atterrissaient sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, rangea son arme dans son holster et ôta délicatement de sa tempe un truc rouge ressemblant vaguement à une langue, sans que son visage de marbre ne se teigne de dégoût ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Opale commençait à comprendre pourquoi Vega était surnommé l'Automate. Le sourire de la pixie ne fit que s'élargir. Décidément, ce lutin était exceptionnel. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs du Mont des Soupirs, elle avait deviné que l'Automate était son acolyte idéal avant même de connaître son histoire.

Fix Vega était totalement dépourvu d'amour-propre, de moralité, de jugement et d'honneur. Alors que tous ses congénères lutins étaient d'un narcissime aberrant et ne supportaient l'autorité, lui demeurait insensible à la moindre insulte, et capable d'exécuter sans le moindre rechignement n'importe quel ordre qu'on puisse lui donner. Cette étonnante « qualité » avait d'abord été utilisée par sa famille et ses camarades de classe pour faire de Fix un véritable esclave, lui faisant vivre une enfance de martyre sans que ne lui échappe le moindre grognement de protestation. Jusqu'au jour où sa mère, exaspérée par les pleurs de sa nouvelle-née, avait ordonné à Fix de la « faire un peu taire ». Après quoi le jeune lutin adolescent avait débarqué dans la chambre d'enfant, tiré sa petite soeur Alix de son berceau et l'avait violemment jetée sur le mur d'en face, et ce sans sourciller une seconde. Le bébé n'émit plus jamais le moindre son, et Fix fut diagnostiqué mentalement dérangé, passant le reste de son adolescence à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Relâché à sa majorité, le lutin, devenu tristement célèbre après le meurtre de sa propre soeur, tomba dans les griffes d'un gang de gnomes aspirant à prendre le pouvoir d'Haven-Ville, et devint leur nettoyeur attitré, gagnant dans le milieu des tueurs à gages le surnom d'Automate du fait de son insensibilité, de sa rigueur de robot et de sa loyauté à toute épreuve à quiconque se déclarait son maître. Sa vie fut relativement paisible jusqu'à ce que ses employeurs, décidant de passer à l'échelon supérieur, lui demandent d'assassiner les membres du Grand Conseil. Arrêté juste à temps par les FAR alors qu'il tentait de s'introduire dans la villa de Cahartez, Fix Vega fut condamné à l'enfermement au Mont des Soupirs à perpétuité. Sentence qu'il accepta sans la moindre plainte, le moindre froncement de sourcils, le moindre papillotement de paupières, comme il avait toujours accepté tout ce qu'on lui avait jamais dit dans sa vie.

Opale fut tirée de ses pensées par une perturbation atmosphérique qui fit trembler le jet, faisant rouler le corps sans vie de Roparzh abandonné par terre. En observant la mare rouge qui s'imprégnait de plus en plus profondément dans la moquette, Opale remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de sang que de cervelle. Cette constatation la fit éclater de rire. Tout en songeant que les gobelins étaient décidément bien fidèles à leur réputation, elle se dirigea vers le cockpit, qu'avait déjà rejoint Fix, et s'assit sur le siège du copilote. L'Automate attendit qu'elle eut bouclé sa ceinture pour annoncer de sa voix au timbre quasi-métallique qui avait contribué à former son sobriquet :

-Nous arriverons en Irlande dans environ une heure, miss Koboï. Conformément à vos ordres, nous allons contourner l'île pour aller récupérer le rapport des collègues en Irlande du Nord. Après cela, il nous faudra encore une dizaine de minutes de vol.

Opale acquiesça. Pour le temps qu'elle avait déjà attendu, une heure de plus, une heure de moins... Elle replia ses jambes et se lova confortablement sur le siège, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. L'aube était maintenant complètement levée, et le pâle soleil d'hiver éclaircissait péniblement le ciel et l'océan. Le cockpit ne disposant pas de climatisateur, Opale se replia encore un peu plus sur elle-même, serrant ses jambes dans ses bras. Sa bonne humeur commença à fondre. Elle avait horreur du froid.

-Les hivers sont-ils rudes en Irlande ? interrogea-t-elle.  
-D'après ce qu'on rapporté les collègues, normalement non, mais cette année les températures descendent jusqu'à moins vingt, répondit Vega. Les Hommes de Boue locaux eux-mêmes affirment qu'ils n'ont jamais rien vu de pareil.

Opale lâcha un juron. Nota bene : la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait besoin d'un grand plan de vengeance, s'arranger pour s'installer dans une contrée chaude. En Égypte, par exemple. Un long silence s'installa dans la cabine, uniquement perturbé par le vrombissement discret des moteurs et le bruit lointain des vagues, tout en bas. Opale ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être assoupie, mais le jet survolait maintenant de longues étendues enneigées et il faisait un froid absolument mordant. Malgré le manteau chaud dont Fix Vega avait eu la délicatesse de l'envelopper pendant son sommeil – attention dont Opale, déterminée à désormais toujours payer ses dettes, prit soigneusement note –, la pixie claquait des dents. Elle se tourna vers son acolyte.

-Nous survolons le Connemara, répondit Vega à la question muette de son employeur. Nous allons bientôt arriver, et j'ai reçu le à Belfast nouveau rapport pendant que vous dormiez.

Opale s'étira et s'autorisa un baîllement avant de demander :

-Ne me donne que les bonnes nouvelles. Je veux être de bonne humeur pour l'arrivée. Il faudra que je prenne vite les choses en mains, et je travaille mal quand je suis contrariée. Je t'écoute.  
-Le B'wa Kell n'existe plus, répondit l'Automate après un court temps d'analyse des informations qu'il avait reçues pendant qu'Opale dormait. La bombe a parfaitement fonctionné : la race des gobelins est définitivement éteinte, et le capitaine Short est morte également dans l'explosion.

Une immense bouffée de chaleur envahit Opale et la réchauffa toute entière. Cette garce d'Holly Short était morte. La pixie était déjà d'humeur radieuse, mais Fix n'avait pas encore achevé son rapport :

-Les collègues ont également des nouvelles d'Artemis Fowl. Son père aurait sombré dans l'alcoolisme et ruiné toute sa famille. Les Fowl ont dû vendre tous leurs domaines les uns après les autres. Il ne leur reste plus que leur manoir, et encore, d'après ce qu'ils disent, même ça, ils vont bientôt le perdre. Maintenant le père a disparu, et Fowl se retrouve tout seul à devoir gérer sa petite crise familiale. Et quand je dis tout seul, c'est tout seul : plus la moindre trace de son garde du corps. Personne ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais les collègues rapportent que les ragots colportent des histoires vraiment louches. Sincèrement, miss Koboï, vous ne pouviez pas rêver plus belle occasion de vous débarrasser définitivement de Fowl. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse d'abord un détour par sa demeure avant d'aller à la base ? J'en aurais pour moins de deux minutes à faire de cet Homme de Boue un mauvais souvenir, si vous m'en donnez l'ordre.

Opale, qui était devenue de plus en plus rayonnante au fil de l'exposé de Vega, retrouva tout à coup son sérieux. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les accoudoirs de son siège et l'atmosphère dans le cockpit sembla se rafraîchir de quelques degrés de plus.

-Il n'est pas question que je m'approche de Fowl, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde. La dernière fois que j'ai élaboré un plan, tout était réglé comme du papier musique, tout était absolument _parfait_, jusqu'à ce que j'essaye de le tuer, _lui_. Dès qu'il a su que je projetais de me venger, il a tout mis en oeuvre pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et aussi improbable que ça paraisse, il y est parvenu. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque une nouvelle fois. Tant que Fowl ignore que je suis libre, je ne risque rien. Cela m'est douloureux, car la patience n'est pas mon fort, mais je vais attendre. Un an, au grand minimum. Le temps que j'amasse suffisamment d'argent, me fasse oublier des fées et prenne bien en main tes collègues qui ne me connaissent pas encore. Je vais attendre. Attendre qu'il redresse la fortune des Fowl, retrouve son ami Butler, fonde une famille qui sait.

Un abominable sourire déforma le visage enfantin d'Opale en un masque sadique.

-Et quand le bon moment sera atteint, quand il sera heureux, au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, je détruirai tout ce qu'il aime et a aimé un jour, et après lui avait plongé la tête dans le sang de ceux qu'il aimait le plus, je _l'écrabouillerai_, comme l'insecte qu'il est.


End file.
